


things you said (1)

by hunntea



Series: pieces [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "things you said" meme on tumblr.<br/>"Things you said at 1am"</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said (1)

Levi’s phone vibrated on his night stand. He groaned and looked at the clock. 1:00AM. He forced himself up, moving into a seated position. He wasn’t sleeping, hell he wasn’t even tired, but he was at least trying.

Without looking at who was calling, he answered his phone. “What?” he answers in a harsh tone.

“Levi? Did I wake you up?” was the reply. He knew the voice.

He sighed into the phone and said in a much calmer voice, “No, I wasn’t sleeping anyway.”

He could hear her shuffle around. She was probably in bed, too.

“I’m sorry, I know we both have to get up at 6:30, but I can’t sleep,” she tells her friend. “I-I had a nightmare.” He could hear her sniffle.

Levi’s free hand went up to scratch the back of his head. “Must have been some nightmare,” he says back. He didn’t know what else to say, but this wasn’t the first time his classmate had called him in the middle of the night.

“It was,” she started, “but all I could remember was falling.”

Touching his lamp on the nightstand, Levi found the switch and turned on his lamp to the lowest light setting he had. “I’m sorry,” he lets himself say, trying to sound sympathetic. Which he was, he just had trouble sounding like it.

“Can you, like, talk to me?” she asks, “Like, tell me something, anything.”

“Like what?”

“Tell me the plot of your favorite movie,” she suggested. “Say anything, I just need to hear someone’s voice. It’ll help me sleep.”

He groaned for the second time. “I don’t have a favorite movie.”

“Please?”

Levi sighs for the second time. But, he proceeds to talk to her about anything that comes to his mind until he hears the sounds of her soft snoring.  


End file.
